Ocaso: un amor imposible
by mafrO
Summary: Esta historia esta dedicada a tod@s l@s fans de la saga de crepúsculo. Aquí se narra la vida de Renesmee y Jacob, 8 años después de que los Vulturis fueron "derrotados" por los Cullen.
1. Chapter 1, prefacio

OCASO: un amor imposible.

escrito por:Magaly Fraga

Esta es una historia basada en la saga de crepúsculo, los personajes son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer.

PREFACIO

Él le da sentido a mi vida, le da luz y fuerza, pero sobre todo, esperanza y amor, nunca, ni en mi más loco y atolondrado pensamiento me hubiera imaginado algo como esto, él es perfecto, si esa seria la palabra indicada para poder describirlo.

Cuando lo veo mi cuerpo vibra y cuando me ve o me habla, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobra vida propia.

si...  
Lo amo y tengo que reconocerlo, pero,...hay algo...el y yo no podemos, no debemos estar juntos...por que tenia que enterarme de esto? ...porque?

...te amo jacob black...


	2. Chapter 2, recuerdos

Hola aquí está el primer capítulo de OCASO: un amor imposible, espero que les guste, dejen su comentario con sus sugerencias. GRACIAS.

Todos y cada uno de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de STEPHENIE MEYER (excepto Ashley).

Música: puedes escuchar ésta música mientras lees el capitulo, en ese orden, te lo recomiendo.

Cee lo green -What part of forever

Cristina Aguilera -Beautiful

Anya Marina -Satellite heart

Death Cab For Cutie -Meet me on the equinox

Miley Cyrus -Ordinary girl

OCASO: un amor imposible  
Escrito por: Magaly Fraga

CAPITULO 1

RECUERDOS

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vulturis vinieron por nosotros, para ser más exactos, 8 años. Como dijo Nahuel, hace casi un año que "madure", parezco de 17 años pero en realidad tengo 7, dentro de un mes cumpliré los 8, aunque eso no importa.

Mañana será un día muy especial para Kate y Garrett, se van a casar,…..pff….., que difícil era verlos, derrochaban amor a kilómetros de distancia, mientras que yo andaba por la calle de la amargura.

Desde que nací Jacob no se ha separado de mi, cuando era más pequeña, él era como mi hermano mayor y conforme fui creciendo se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo, y ahora….no sé qué me pasa...cuando está conmigo parece que mi mundo gira 360°, es como si no fuera capaz de ver otra cosa, me quedo como boba contemplándolo y siento como cosquillas dentro de mí, más bien mariposas, aunque eso sea imposible.

Pff!

No me atrevo a decirle nada a mi madre y no es porque no confíe en ella, pero, la verdad, es que me sentía un poco incomoda con el tema de los chicos. Mi madre es mi mejor amiga, puedo contarle cualquier cosa, de hecho me lleva de compras cuando mi tía Alice está ocupada y eso ya es decir mucho, porque la verdad es que a mi madre no le gusta nada de eso y mucho menos los regalos. ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?...a mí me encantan los regalos y no por las cosas que me den, porque mi mamá me ha enseñado que eso no es lo importante, sino los sentimientos implicados en la acción, pero a mí me gustaba sentir la emoción previa a abrirlos.

Aun recuerdo el último cumpleaños de mamá…

Era la única persona que dormía en esta casa, así que cuando me desperté, agarre el regalo que estaba en la cómoda -lo habíamos hecho Jake y yo, porque obviamente la carpintería no se me da, pero las fotos si, por eso pedí su ayuda- fui corriendo al cuarto de mis padres y toque la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro amor, entra –contestó papá.

Al abrir la puerta, vi a mi padre parado en el balcón, su lugar favorito.

-Buenos días papá –le dije mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste? –me preguntó mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Bien gracias.

Mientras mi mirada inspeccionaba la habitación, mi padre veía por el horizonte. No veía a mi madre por ningún lado, aunque sabía que estaba aquí porque la había olido.

-Se está cambiando –se apresuró a contestar al leer mis pensamientos– no sabe que ponerse, van como 7 veces que se cambia, Alice vino hace rato a felicitarla y le dijo que se pusiera algo lindo, así que está tratando de encontrar algo lindo, pero que a la vez sea cómodo, porque sino Alice la va a mandar a cambiar de inmediato –dijo mi padre entre risas.

-Claro esto de la moda nunca le ha gustado a mamá –le conteste tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Mientras esperaba a mi madre, me puse a contemplar el paisaje con mi padre, hace 4 años que nos mudamos aquí –Juneau, Alaska– cerca de nuestra familia, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar y los tortolitos Kate y Garrett, no me gustaba la idea de irme y alejarme de Jacob pero mi abuelo Carlisle decía que tenía más años de los que en realidad aparentaba y la gente comenzaría a notarlo.

No sé porque pero la verdad Jacob comenzaba a causarme dependencia, ahora no nos veíamos tan seguido como me hubiera gustado, lo veía cada 3 días, como Jake corre muy rápido pues no se le hace tan larga la distancia de Forks a aquí.

A pesar de que dejo la escuela un año, se reincorporo a las clases muy rápido, termino la preparatoria y no le falta mucho para terminar la carrera, me sorprendió que eligiera medicina, no es que desconfíe de él, pero la verdad es que el estudio no era lo suyo, no sé porque, pero tenía mucho interés en estudiar eso, el solo decía que quería averiguar algo, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca me quiso decir que.

Lo admiro mucho, porque con lo de ser el alfa de la manada, atender a su padre y venir a verme, todavía tenía tiempo de estudiar. Pero la verdad es que no solo lo admiro, si no que creo que ahora lo a…...

-¿Renesmee? –preguntó mamá sacándome de mi conflicto interno.

Mientras mi papá me observaba con preocupación, -upz, Odio que me lea la mente- mamá salió del vestidor, se había puesto un vestido azul de seda y unos zapatos plateados muy bonitos, algo que no se hubiera puesto ni loca, si no hubiera sido porque mi tía Alice se lo había pedido.

-Mamá feliz cumpleaños –adoraba cuando ponía esa cara de "ahí no otra vez mi cumpleaños".

-Oh gracias –dijo cuando le di el regalo que le había hecho -le habíamos hecho- estaba envuelto en seda azul con un moño de organza blanco.

-Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti, bueno Jake me ayudo –le dije mientras lo abría.

Admiro un rato el regalo, era un collage con fotos de toda la familia, incluso estaban el abuelito Charlie y Sue, su pareja, la abuelita Renee y Phil, su esposo, Jake y Seth que eran los mejores amigos de mis padres y en medio de todas esas fotos estaba la mas especial de todas, la foto de el día de la boda de mis padres.

-Renesmee, es….

-¿Horrible?, si no te gusta lo puedo volver a hacer o puedo comprarte algo más bonito….

-No, es hermoso, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, todo lo que más amo en este mundo, lo tengo ahora entre mis manos –me dijo– gracias Renesmee –aun se reusaba a decirme nessie, aunque a veces lo hacía inconscientemente.

-Ah, qué bueno que te gusto –entonces me abrazo muy fuerte….auch….

Después de ese "abrazo de oso", me fui a cambiar a mi habitación –era azul, por supuesto, uno de mis colores favoritos, las cortinas eran de seda azul y mi sillón también, este era uno de mis lugares favoritos para leer y meditar sobre las cosas que me habían pasado ese día, tenía toda la tecnología posible, aunque mi iPad ya tenía algunos años, era una de mis pertenencias favoritas, y no me había querido deshacer de él ya que me lo dio el abuelito Charlie y en él podía tener los libros que quisiera- tuvimos una "pequeña" reunión de cumpleaños, mi padre y mi madre se miraban de una forma tan especial, no me cansaba de ver como se amaban, yo quisiera tener un amor como el de ellos.

-Nessie, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó mi tía Alice devolviéndome al presente.

-Claro tía, pasa.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

-Recordar es volver a vivir, pero…..no cuando te hace llegar tarde a la última prueba de tu vestido, así que vamos.

-Ok tía, tienes razón, vamos!

Hoy era el día de la prueba de vestidos para todas las mujeres, mientras los hombres se llevaban a Garrett para darle su "despedida de soltero", claro no era como ir a un club ni nada de eso, sino que se iban a cazar toda la noche…hombres tenían que ser.

Esa día nos probamos los vestidos, una por una, por si mi tía Alice tenía que hacerles algún arreglo de último momento, afortunadamente, todos estaban perfectos, así que me fui a dormir y las demás se quedaron hablando de "cosas de mujeres casadas", aunque claro, Tanya no lo estaba y a Kate le faltaba poco para serlo,….pff…, que difícil es ser la única persona que duerme en esta casa, te pierdes muchas cosas.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté, no era necesario que durmiera todos los días, pero con todo esto de los preparativos la verdad es que terminaba agotada, así que me deje ir a la deriva.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy animada, pero a la vez nerviosa ya que era la famosa MH –Madrina de Honor-, mi tía Alice y yo habíamos estado preparando todo desde hace un mes, claro le pedíamos su opinión a Kate, aunque la verdad es que ella nos había dado carta blanca en los preparativos, pero era su boda, así que teníamos que consultarle cosas de vez en cuando.

Los demás sabían que cuando nos sumergíamos en nuestro papel de "coordinadora de boda" no nos tenían que molestar, decidimos hacer la boda aquí en nuestra casa de Juneau, era muy amplia, además, no puedes llevar a docenas de vampiros hambrientos a un salón de eventos, las personas "normales" se preguntarían el porqué de su falta de apetito.

Mi tía Alice había estado muy ocupada en estas semanas ya que además de hacer el vestido de casi todas nosotras, incluido el de Kate, también había hecho el esmoquin de Garrett, y la verdad no es porque lo haya hecho mi tía pero, el vestido de Kate era hermoso, de seda, strapless y con incrustaciones de diamantes, la parte de atrás tenia forma de V y llegaba a 5cm de la cintura, el velo tenía unos finos bordados a mano y la caída era muy natural.

Kate adoraba el vestido, y la verdad es que a mí también me gustaba mucho, cuando se lo veía puesto, me imaginaba que era yo, un sueño que obviamente tardaría mucho tiempo en hacerse realidad, claro primero tenía que encontrar al "hombre correcto".

Tenía muchas ilusiones y una de ellas era estudiar diseño de modas, hace dos años entre a la preparatoria, mis padres se pusieron como locos cuando les dije lo que quería hacer, no podía ir a la primaria –como era lo indicado debido a mi edad– ni tampoco a la secundaria, ya que mi aspecto en aquel entonces, era de alguien de 15 o 16 años, así que la preparatoria era una buena opción.

Mi tía Rosalie y mi madre me habían dado clases, había leído la colección de libros de mi padre y la de mi abuelo Carlisle –no eran pequeñas, entre las dos colecciones eran mínimo 3000 ejemplares– gracias a la memoria fotográfica que tienen los vampiros –y por suerte los semi-vampiros– sabía todo lo necesario para entrar en la preparatoria y más.

La verdad lo de entrar a la preparatoria tenía una doble intención, primero, porque era necesario el certificado para entrar en la universidad –no lo quería falsificar, de hecho hice mis estudios anteriores por correspondencia– no me gustaba falsificar documentos –aunque en algún momento de mi vida tendría que hacerlo– y segundo, porque quería relacionarme con las demás personas.

En la preparatoria tenía una amiga llamada Ashley, era muy linda conmigo, desde el primer día de clases se acerco a mí y me preguntó mi nombre, la verdad es que casi nadie se acercaba a mí, por alguna extraña razón les causaba inseguridad, no se si se debiera a mi exagerada belleza o a que su instinto les decía que era peligrosa, a ella le contaba todo, incluso lo que sentía por Jake, claro no le iba a decir, "mira, creo que estoy enamorada de un metamorfo y no sé si mis padres, que por cierto son vampiros, lo acepten", solo le decía lo esencial, que lo quería pero que estaba muy confundida.

Gracias al cielo mis padres aceptaron lo de la preparatoria, claro, mi tía Alice tenía un gran poder de convencimiento y más aun si mi tío Jasper andaba cerca, incluso mi tío Emmett me hacia bromas al respecto, como…

-Vas a ser la semi-vampira más joven de todos los tiempos en entrar a la preparatoria.

Claro, solo lo hacía para que me sonrojara demasiado, algo que había heredado de la vida humana de mi madre.

Me reí como una tonta al recordar eso, me levante y me dispuse a arreglarme para el gran día.


	3. Chapter 3, el gran día

Ocaso: un amor imposible, capitulo 2, el gran día  
hola aquí está el segundo capítulo de OCASO: un amor imposible, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios.

GRACIAS POR LEERLO.

Todos y cada uno de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de STEPHENIE MEYER.

MÚSICA:

puedes escuchar esta música mientras lees el libro, en ese orden, te lo recomiendo.

Anya Marina - Satellite Heart  
Sia - My love  
Florence + The Machine - Heavy In Your Arms

OCASO: un amor imposible  
Escrito por: Magaly Fraga

CAPITULO 2

EL GRAN DÍA

Me puse el vestido de seda azul que me había hecho mi tía Alice, era hermoso, strapless, con incrustaciones de diamantes, y una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda. Me recogí el cabello en un chongo - muy bonito y elegante- la belleza es una característica de los vampiros y como consecuencia mía, por eso, no era necesario maquillarme, pero, me gustaba experimentar y agregar colorido a mi rostro además es un habito adquirido de mi tía Rosalie.

Toc..toc..

-Renesmee, ¿ya estas lista? –preguntó mi tía Rosalie.

-Por supuesto –abrí la puerta y la vi con su hermoso vestido plateado, con una gran abertura en la espalda, claro, conocía bien ese vestido porque yo lo había diseñado.

Era el primero que hacía, mi tía Rosalie, se prestó como mi conejillo de indias y mi tía Alice no se opuso a esto, además ella tenía muchos vestidos que hacer, así que, uno menos, era un alivio.

-Que bien te ves –me dijo.

-No tan bien como tú.

-Alice y Esme necesitan tu opinión, ya sabes, una "crítica constructiva", aun no saben que joyas usar – y vaya que era muchas, claro, cuando pasas muchos años comprando cosas, llega un momento en el que no sabes que usar.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, no las hagamos esperar más, ya casi es la hora.

Fuimos a la habitación de mi tía Alice y les ayude a elegir los accesorios correctos, Kate lucia hermosa y por fin había llegado la hora.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunte a Kate antes de bajar las escaleras.

-Nerviosa, creo –sonrió tímidamente.

-No te preocupes –le dije– todo va a salir bien, solo recuerda que Garrett te ama y te está esperando.

-Bueno, vamos –respiro profundamente 3 veces y después bajamos.

Mi abuelo Carlisle la llevaba de la mano, ella se lo había pedido ya que lo consideraba alguien muy especial.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y transcurrió de forma pacífica, dijeron los votos tradicionales y todos aplaudieron cuando llego la hora del tan esperado beso, solo nuestra familia estuvo presente, ya que el padre era humano y nuestros invitados eran vampiros "no vegetarianos".

Cuando el padre se fue, comenzaron a llegar nuestros amigos, claro, solo se consigue una sincronización "casi" perfecta cuando se tiene una hermosa tía vampiro que ve el futuro.

Las primeras en llegar fueron las vampiras del Amazonas, Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna, para mi sorpresa, venían vestidas para la ocasión, claro, es muy fácil vestirte bien y con ropa de marca cuando eres un vampiro que con los años ha acumulado tanto dinero como para mantener un nación o cuando eres tan rápido como para robar cosas sin que la gente te vea. La verdad me sorprendió verlas vestidas de esa forma ya que siempre las había visto con ropa de cuero, adornos en el pelo y cosas por el estilo.

-Hola mi pequeña Nessie ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo Zafrina.

-Bien gracias, aunque ya no soy tan pequeña –le dije– ya voy a cumplir los 8 –me molestaba que me trataran o me vieran como una niña, claro, no me podía enojar con ella porque era una de mis mejores amigas.

Zafrina me enseñó a manejar mi don, la verdad era un alivio poder decir lo que quería sin andar tocando a las personas todo el tiempo, podía poner las imágenes que quisiera en la mente de los demás y así sabrían lo que les quería decir ya que no me gustaba hablar mucho, al menos que fuera necesario.

-Lo sé Nessie, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho trabajo creer lo rápido que has crecido.

-Vamos Zafrina, no te pongas sentimental –le dijo Kachiri, mientras Senna trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Disculpen, ahorita nos vemos, entren y disfruten de la fiesta, tengo que atender a los demás invitados –les dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Si adelante, ve y no te preocupes por Zafrina, la edad la está afectando –murmuro Senna en un tono de complicidad.

Entraron a la casa y en cuanto di media vuelta vi a Benjamín y a Tia.

-Hola Benji –grité con gran entusiasmo el apodo que con tanto cariño le había puesto.

Era mi amigo, venía muy seguido a nuestra casa, 1 o 2 veces al año -claro, no tan seguido como el clan del Amazonas- nos gustaba jugar, a decir verdad, parecíamos niños cuando nos juntábamos, hacíamos carreras, él hacia trampa, alzaba rocas y creaba remolinos para que tropezara, aunque a pesar de eso siempre le ganaba - gracias a mi papá yo era una semi-vampiro muy veloz- claro a veces yo también hacia trampa, cuando veía que me estaba alcanzando, le lanzaba muchas imágenes a la vez para desorientarlo, era muy divertido, incluso, algunas veces, Tia, la pareja de Benjamín, nos decía "vamos, por favor, ya maduren….niños tenían que ser", claro, todo era broma ya que lo amaba tanto como para soportar sus "niñerías".

-Hola Nessie, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Benjamín.

-Bien, aunque ya sabes, de un lado para el otro arreglando todo para esta noche y también algunas cosas para la universidad, pero, afortunadamente todo está de maravilla.

-La casa luce muy linda, Alice y tú deberían dedicarse a organizar eventos, siempre lo hacen muy bien –dijo Tia, mientras mis mejillas se ponían de un color intenso por los halagos.

-Gracias, aunque lo único que importa es que Kate y Garrett sean felices –dije mientras volteaba a ver a la feliz pareja.

-Bueno, vamos a ir a saludarlos, cuídate Nessie al rato nos vemos –dijo Benjamín.

Mientras los observaba entrar a la casa, alguien me toco el hombro, sabía perfectamente quien era ese "alguien", y no por el olor a madera que desprendía de él, sino por la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto me tocó.

-Hola Jake –dije mientras me volteaba para verlo.

-Hola Nessie, ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte –su voz sonó tan sarcástica que me dieron ganas de reírme ya que hace 2 días había venido a verme y yo lo había invitado, claro con el permiso de mis padres.

-No seas tonto Jake –le dije mientras le revolvía el pelo, claro, tenía que estirarme un poco ya que era muy alto.

-Hay Nessie, me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo –su voz sonó tan profunda que me hizo estremecer, en sus ojos había un brillo diferente que me hizo preguntarme que estaría maquinando su cabeza.

Como siempre, me quede un momento sin palabras, así que después de recuperarme de mi lapsus brutus hablé.

-A mi….también –le dije tartamudeando.

¿Cómo era posible que me deslumbrara de esa manera?, en lugar de ser metamorfo parecía ser vampiro, todo lo que tiene me atrae hacia él, su voz, su rostro, incluso su olor.

De pronto, cuando realmente vi sus ojos, algo cambió en mi, dentro de mi cabeza se escucho un clic y supe que realmente lo quería, que lo amaba, pero mi nula experiencia en este campo me hizo sentir insegura, por un lado, lo amaba, pero por el otro, no sabía si él sentía lo mismo que yo, siempre me daba todo lo que quería y por alguna extraña razón siempre me contestaba todo lo que le preguntaba, era como si no pudiera negarse, claro, nunca le iba a preguntar, "oye Jake estoy enamorada de ti ¿tú sientes lo mismo?", obviamente no.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que armarme de valor para decirle cuanto lo amaba, lo que no sabía, era si ese momento, tenía que ser, el día hoy.

-Jake –le dije, después de comérmelo con los ojos –tengo que decirte algo.

-Yo también –me dijo.

De pronto, la inseguridad acumulada durante tanto tiempo, se hizo presente – ¿Que era lo que me tenía que decir?, ¿Qué no quería volver a verme? –calma Nessie, me dije a mi misma ya que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar –literalmente – y alguien podía notarlo.  
Al ver que no era capaz de decir nada, habló.

-Nessie, yo….la verdad, es que yo, digo, cuando tu…. –nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, ¿eso era una buena señal?

-¿Renesmee? –hay no, ¿Por qué tenía que interrumpirnos mi papá?

Me di la media vuelta y me encontré con su furiosa mirada, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Papá?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Rosalie te necesita, ve con ella, yo atiendo a Jacob –pero, cuando dijo, Jacob, sonó como si hubiera dicho una maldición.

-Ok, ahorita nos vemos Jake –le dije.

Fui caminando a paso relativamente "humano" hacia donde se encontraba mi tía Rosalie.

-¿Tía?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Para qué me necesitas? –le pregunte.

-¿Yo? – me dijo.

-Mi papá me dijo que me necesitabas, ¿Qué pasa?

-No, Nessie, yo no te llame, ni siquiera he hablado con tu padre.

En ese momento lo supe, mi papá había "escuchado" mi discusión interna, quería hablar con Jake respecto a eso, que pena, ¿Qué le iba a decir? y ¿Qué pasaría si le decía a Jake que lo quería?, o peor aún, que lo amaba. No, mi papá no podía hacer eso, ¿Qué tal si Jake le decía que yo no le interesaba para nada?, ¿Qué tal si….?, ¿Qué tal si se iba para no volver? …. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él?


End file.
